Advantages to Stealing
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Seto took Jou’s favorite Tshirt and somehow, Jou doesn’t mind. [Rated for suggestive references]


The day I own Yu-Gi-Oh is the day that I die my hair blonde. And I hate the thought of having my hair blonde, therefore, I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh well.

* * *

Summary: Seto took Jou's favorite T-shirt and somehow, Jou doesn't mind.

* * *

**Advantages to Stealing **

_Written on August 2, 2005_

_

* * *

_

"Seto, I'm home!"

No answer, just like Jou expected. Seto must be in his office again, slaving away like some weird boss was overworking him. Oh wait, his boss _was _overworking him. The boss was Seto Kaiba and Seto Kaiba was overworking himself. Go figure.

Jou shrugged and quickly dropped his backpack on the couch and ran up the stairs two steps at a time. After a long soccer practice, he was sweating like a dog ("Har, har, nice pun," Jou chuckled to himself) and wanted a quick shower before he went to go greet his lover and take him away from his laptop.

He went inside his room—even though he usually spent all his time in Seto's room anyway—and grabbed a clean outfit to wear around the house. He selected his new pair of black boxers and a green New York T-shirt, over two years old and was battered, ripped, abused, faded, and full of holes. Seto teased him all the time about whether or not Jou would ever part with his T-shirt, but Jou always insisted that despite it's shabbiness, it was the best T-shirt he had.

He looked around his room for a second, noticing the mess of clothes he had made while searching for the T-shirt. He shrugged again and decided that it didn't matter. With someone like Seto, he probably wouldn't need it all anyway.

Jou walked into the bathroom, placed his clothes down and closed the door behind him, not bothering to look it because he knew that none of the maids had to work today and that Mokuba was with a friend for the weekend. It was just Seto in the house and really, did Jou care if Seto walked in?

Heck, he _hoped _Seto would walk in.

...well, after he washed his hair first because his hair was _really _dirty!

Jou stepped into the shower and turned on the water, shivering as the cold water hit him. As he waited for the water to finally warm up, he reached for the shampoo and started to wash his hair, humming happily, thinking about what excuse he was going to use to get Seto to stop working for the day.

He stopped singing when he heard the door open and a voice he knew so well and loved to hear say, "Pup, I was wondering if you go out for ice cream. It closes in fifteen minutes though."

Jou grinned even more and responded with an eager, "Yes!" before he heard the door close again. He decided he had to shower faster and not dawdle like he wanted to before. He wondered how come Seto decided to take him out for no reason. Normally it was _he _that did the taking out, not the other way around. Weird, but Jou wasn't going complain. He liked this change.

Jou stretched out his arm and grabbed the towel before shutting off the faucet. He staggered out of the shower, drying himself in a hurry, thinking about what kind of ice cream he was in the mood for. Dang, he was hungry. Soccer practice could do that to ya.

As he was drying himself off, he glanced over for his clothes and noticed that they were missing. Jou started to glare at the counter, as if it was responsible for Jou's lack of clothes. Then he remembered Seto coming in asking about ice cream and...

Oh, Seto Kaiba was going to pay. How dare he steal Jou's favorite shirt _and _his new boxers for no reason at all? For one thing, he didn't even _like _the T-shirt. He was always complaining about it and asking Jou if he could throw it away after he burned it into ashes. Besides, what would Seto need to do with his T-shirt, not to mention boxers?

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Jou and an image of fire and the poor T-shirt dangling at the mercy of Seto Kaiba was absolutely terrifying. He shook his head to get rid of the image, wincing at the thought.

Jou was going to have to bonk him on the head for that one. He didn't like thinking about the danger the T-shirt was in and no one—and he meant _no one_—had the right to take his T-shirt away from him, not even the person he loved, _especially _for evil purposes that Jou suspected he would do!

_I must bonk his head. And then I must threaten to take his laptop and hide it. Next, I'll have to find some way to get _his _boxers and wear it in front of him. He always did hate it when I steal his boxers._

But first, he had to get some clothes on.

As water was dripping from his still wet hair, he wrapped the towel loosely around the waist, opened the door, and walked into his bedroom. The air conditioner was on and made the room relatively cold and nearly freezing Jou because he had nothing on but a flimsy thin towel that he had to hold with one hand.

As Jou roamed around the room for a clean decent outfit (why did his room have to be such a mess again? Ugh... he needed to have the maid clean it out as soon as possible for sure), he saw Seto walk into his room from the corner of his eye.

Jou decided to ignore him and search for clothes first before clobbering him. He noticed that Seto had closed the door and was leaning against the wall, folding his arms and watching with obvious amusement.

He abandoned his search for clothes and gave Seto his best "I'm-really-really-mad-at-you-and-no-I-won't-forgive-you" look, although it was really, really hard because it was hard to be mad at Seto.

To his amazement, Seto then started to chuckle in that husky voice of his. First softly and then loudly enough that the whole mansion could probably have heard had there been anybody _in _the mansion between them two.

Jou glared at Seto. "Why are you laughing at _now_? And where exactly did you put that outfit? I really wanted to wear that T-shirt you know! It's our two year anniversary!"

(Yes, Jou remembered—and worse—celebrated the anniversary of his T-shirt. How sad.)

When Seto just continued to laugh, Jou turned away, finally finding a plain white T-shirt and another pair of boxers. _Finally._

As Jou reached for the white T-shirt, he felt Seto wrap his arms around his naked chest and felt Seto kiss him on the cheek softly. Jou felt his annoyance evaporate slowly into thin air and he wondered how come he was annoyed in the first place.

_Oh yeah, now I remember. The T-shirt!_

Jou started to say something but was interrupted when Seto's hand had reached his hand... the hand that was holding onto the towel from falling.

"You want to know why I took your clothes from you, Katsuya?" Seto whispered seductively in his ear, making Jou blush furiously like a red tomato. "Because you look _so _much better without them."

And, like all the other times Seto was mean to him, Seto always found a way to make it up to Jou and somehow manage to explain the reason behind his evil and jerky actions without having to say a single word.

Jou decided ice cream could wait.

* * *

-**OWARI**-

_Dedicated to my younger sister. For without her T-shirt, I would have never got the idea._

Today was so stressful, I decided to write some more. I got this idea while I was doing the laundry and after seeing my sister's really old T-shirt. (Hence, the inspiration) This is the first **really **naughty story I've made so far and I hope my first "suggestive" story didn't go badly?

You know what I'm looking for. Feedback and for you to click the button. Come on, you know you want to!

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
